A Way To A New Life
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Roswell/OTH/Supernatural X-Over. What if Micheal and Liz had become close friends but kept their friendship from everyone else and how will everyone react when it becomes more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Way To A New Life

Pairing: Dean/Liz

Set: After "Departure" in Roswell, After the Season Finale of Season 2 in One Tree Hill, During Season 2 in "Supernatural."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell", "One Tree Hill", and "Supernatural."

Summary: When Tragedy strikes One Tree Hill can Liz help them?

Authors note: Hope everyone enjoys. Feedback is always appreciated.

Part 1

(Roswell)

(Pod Chamber)

(Max, Micheal, Isabel, Maria, Kyle, and Liz are running down the rocky pathway away from the Pod Chamber, dodging the rocks flying their way, caused by Tess's ship. As they reached the bottom they all watch as the ship fly's from the Pod Chamber and into the sky on its way to Antar)

Maria:(once the ship was out of view she turned to Micheal) you stayed for me. (Micheal looked down at her and pulled her into a hug) I love you Spaceboy.

Micheal:(small smile) I love you too. (Whispers)

(As Liz watched this display she couldn't help but feel sad, sad at the fact that she may never have that ever again. Liz was brought out of her thoughts by Max saying her name)

Max: Liz this whole year so much has happened and I'm so sorry for everything but I never stopped loving you. Now that Tess is gone we can finally be together. (He says with so much hope in his voice that Liz can't help but want to slap him. She can't believe that after all that's happened he would think that she would just forgive him and get back together with him like nothing ever happened, but before she could say anything Isabel's voice cut in)

Isabel:(softly) What about your son?

Max: I'm going to find him. (He turned to pull Liz into his arms and was surprised when she pulled away)

Liz:(as she pulled away from him) No (They all looked at her shocked)

Max:(surprised) What?

Liz:(shook her head) I said No Max; I don't want to be with you.

Max:(confused) Liz- (she cut him off)

Liz:(upset) How can you expect me to just forget that you slept with her Max, and then you got her pregnant.

Max:(shook his head) It was a mistake Liz. I never loved her.

Liz:(sarcastic) well that's great Max.

Max:(hurt) Liz please understand

Maria:(jumped in) Liz he made a mistake but he loves you. He only slept with Tess after you slept with Kyle, he was just hurt. (Defending him)

Max:(whispered) She never slept with Kyle. (Then looked at Liz) Liz I love you (he says strongly) we can put all of this behind us.

Liz: No we can't Max. You want to look for your son this will never be the past it will always be with us. (Takes a deep breath to calm down) I can't do this Max. I can't forget, everything reminds me of what you did. I gave up everything for you, but not anymore I'm done. I'm leaving Roswell. (She stops to see everyone's reaction)

Max:(shakes his head and forcefully says) No you're we need to stick together (Liz starts to walk away but before she takes her first step Max grabs her by the arm)

Liz:(as she feels him grab her arm she stiffened and turned around to look at him with anger coursing through her) Let Go Of Me.

Max:(clenches his jaw) No you can't leave Roswell.

Liz:(surprises Max by yanking her arm away) Yes I am. You're not my leader Max. I don't have to follow your orders. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Max opens his mouth but before he can speak Micheals voice cuts in)

Micheal: She's right Max (he says defending her) Every time someone goes against you, you pull the leader act. You try to order them around and when that doesn't work you try to force them. But you're not her king and she doesn't have to listen to you.

Maria: Micheal he's the leader. (She says causing Isabel to scoff) What? (Glares at her)

Isabel:(pissed) Your her best friend, you're supposed to be behind her but all you've done is go against her. She tells Max that she doesn't want to be with him, but you keep pushing her back to him, (she says causing Maria to look down and stare at the ground) See and you know it's true.

Max:(defends her) She's just trying to do the right thing. (Isabel looks at him in disbelief)

Liz:(shouts) That's enough. (They all look at her) Isabel, Micheal thank you, but I'm leaving and that's final. Now you guys (she says to Micheal, Isabel, and Kyle) I'll meet you at the Crashdown tonight before I leave. (And then she turns to Max and Maria) I don't want to see both of you, so consider this our goodbye. (She says and then turns and walks to her car and once she reaches it she climbs in and drives off)

End Part.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Later that night)

(Outside the Crashdown)

(Liz was leaning against the cab that was going to take her to the airport, she had been talking to her parents and they both agreed that she could spend the summer in Tree Hill. Her dad had kept in touch with his old high school friend Larry Sawyer and they thought it would be a good idea for her to stay with him and his daughter Peyton, who Liz had yet to meet. From what she heard Larry had been the one to offer since he had been worried about his daughter and had thought it would be a good idea for her to have some company while he was gone for work. Liz was shocked considering her parents agreed for her to stay there alone without Larry there, she guessed they must really be worried about her and are willing to do almost anything to help her. And for that Liz would always be grateful. Liz looked up as she heard a car driving up to the Crashdown and smiled as they parked and Micheal, Isabel, and Kyle climbed out of the car and walked up to her)

Kyle:(as he reached her he smiled sadly) So you're really leaving huh?

Liz:(gave him a sad smile) Yea I really am.

Kyle:(nodded) I understand but you better keep in touch.

Liz:(smiled and hugged him) I will. And Kyle thanks you.

Kyle:(as he pulled away) For what?

Liz: For being there. (He nodded understandingly and then she turned to Isabel pulled her into a tight hug)

Isabel:(whispered) Alex would be so proud of you.

Liz:(as Isabel pulled back she looked down) I'm not so sure. (Before Isabel could respond she turned to Micheal)

Micheal:(looked down) Yea I don't do hugs. (He said causing Liz to laugh)

Liz:(smiled) It's ok. I'll miss you too. (Micheal looked at her and gave her a small smile) Well I better go. I'll call you guys once I get settled. (And before they could ask she said) I think it's best if I don't tell you where for now ok. (Even though they didn't like it they nodded. So Liz turned around and opened the door to the cab, but before she climbed in she turned to them) Take care of each other ok.

Isabel:(smiled) We will. (Liz nodded and then climbed into the cab and they watched as the cab drove off)

(The next day)

(As everyone on the plane made their way into the Airport Liz looked around for Larry, and Peyton who her parents told her were going to pick her up. She stopped and looked around but stopped as she saw a sign that said Elizabeth Parker, with a boy and a girl holding it up. The girl had curly blonde hair and the boy had short blonde hair and Liz had to admit he was cute, so taking a deep breath Liz made her way over to them)

Liz:(As she stopped in front of them) Are you Peyton? (Liz watched as the girl with curly blonde hair nodded)

Peyton:(she smiled as she put the sign down) Your Elizabeth?

Liz:(smiled and nodded) Yea call me Liz.

Peyton:(nodded) Liz this is my friend Lucas. (She said motioning to the boy beside her)

Lucas:(smiled and waved, he thought she was beautiful the second he saw her, and if it wasn't for Brooke he would've thought about asking her out.) Hey

Liz:(waved back) Hi

Peyton:(looked at the two duffel bags that she has) Is that all you have? (Surprised that was all she had)

Liz:(nodded) Yea my parents gave me money if I wanted to buy some more clothes while I was here. So this is all I need for now. (She said knowing she was talking about her lack of bags)

Peyton:(nodded) Ok, so are you hungry?

Liz:(nodded) Yea. (she was starving the plane didn't exactly have the best food)

Peyton:(smiles) We'll go eat and then talk you to meet some of our friends. K?

Liz:(smiles) Sure. (she follows them out of the airport and can't help but think how it's going to be an interesting summer).

End Part.


	3. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	4. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
